


Julian Enters Garak's Wormhole

by Georry



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Biology, Crack, Fellatio, Intensity, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Moaning, Moobs, Oral Sex, Passion, Slapstick, Strip Tease, Xenophilia, indigestion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Georry/pseuds/Georry
Summary: Julian invites Garak over for dinner and things get steamy. No one responds to anything appropriately.
Relationships: Julian Bashir & Elim Garak, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Julian Enters Garak's Wormhole

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to read this with your parents for a very fun and wholesome experience.

Even though Julian had been the one to invite Garak to his quarters for dinner, he wasn’t quite sure what he expected or why he even thought to do this in the first place. Of course, now that Garak had arrived and was standing before him in the doorway, all of those sorts of worries fell away. Garak must have been 6’3” and about 115 pounds. Julian ~~fetishized~~ appreciated Garak’s ridged, graphite skin, and his long, black chest hair, both of which shone to the point of being reflective, which was even more disorienting than it sounds. His moobs were saggy with age, but they still smiled through the emotional anguish they were made to undergo at times, much like the man himself. Garak had a body like melting ice cream, and Julian couldn't help but imagine licking him up to keep him from dripping on the floor. Sensing Garak’s discomfort, Julian realized that he had opened the door and ogled the other for a few minutes without so much as a “hello.” Julian’s eyes snapped up to Garak’s.

“Ah! My apologies, Garak, I couldn’t help but stare at your, well, everything.”

“Bruh moment,” Garak stated, striding into Julian’s quarters and seating himself at the already-set dining table.

Julian moved to join him at the table. “I cooked dinner myself, so I hope you like it.”

"I’m sure I will. Anything's better than those sweaty, brown, phallic dishes Quark recently started serving."

Julian wracked his brain for a moment. "You mean… a hot dog?"

"What's a hot dog?"

"It's a long, brown, section of meat, typically-"

"Oh, no, that's not it. What I ate was made of silicone."

Julian chose to ignore that. They began eating, and much to Julian’s satisfaction, Garak really seemed to enjoy his dish.

“Doctor, this is delectable! What is it?”

“Oh, you’re too kind. It’s vole sphincter soup.”

“Interesting, I’ve never- I beg your pardon?”

“Well, you see, I’ve had a bit of an infestation lately and I figured, why not make the little bastards useful for once?”

“I see.” Garak was flustered. He hadn’t realized Julian was so resourceful. Come to think of it, there was a lot about Julian that Garak was only just beginning to appreciate. His skin-colored face, his disproportionately small head, the collar bones sluttily peeking out from the neck opening of his shirt, the way his legs seemed to go up to his nipples, the way his lips formed around the phrase, “I feel like you’re not listening to me right now.” He was a sight to behold. Garak’s moobs perked up as he imagined Julian covered head-to-toe in lube, slithering across the floor like the bad, bad Tholian slug that he was. Garak realized that if he didn’t stop this train of thought, he would be in real trouble, so he cleared his mind of sin and started to listen to what Julian was saying.

The two had a pretty typical conversation. Unfortunately, the food they ate did not sit right with Garak’s tummy, if the muffled screaming coming from his abdomen was any indication. Eventually, Garak needed to relieve himself. “Excuse me for a moment, my dear. I have to take a blood.” he said, standing and making his way to the little boy’s room.

Julian blushed when he realized what Garak had said. He called him “my dear.” To his surprise, Julian realized that he liked being called “my dear.” All at once, it hit him: Julian Sbutaboi Bashir was madly in love with Garak. He wanted Garak. He _needed_ Garak. And he was determined to have him.

A few moments later, Garak emerged from the potty station. “I’m back! If I were you, I might not go in there right now. Despite my best efforts, it looks like someone-” he was cut off with a tongue in his mouth. Garak moaned John Mulaney-style, gripping Julian’s tiddies. Julian pushed Garak against the wall, making out with him even more passionately. He thought he read somewhere once that the harder you press someone against a wall and the deeper you kiss them, the more passionate the kiss is. He pushed harder and harder, and Garak moaned more and more effeminately. Their kiss became intense, the roofs of their mouths brushing against each other from time to time. Julian pushed Garak so hard they broke through the wall and fell into the bedroom. They crashed onto the floor, Julian landing on top of Garak. Garak stared up into Julian’s eyes with a look of lust, passion, and some leftover indigestion.

“Garak?” Julian asked

“Yes, my dear?” Garak replied

Julian’s eyes rolled up into the back of his head as his schlong became schlonger. He _loved_ hearing Garak call him that. He breathed, “Would you like me to show you a thing or two about Cardassian reproductive anatomy? Wait no I fucked it up-”

“Indeeeeed” Garak moaned in consent

Julian stood and helped Garak up. Julian tore all of his clothes off in one graceful tug, then laid on the bed and watched as Garak stripped. Maintaining eye contact, Garak toed off his platform crocs. Then, he slowly pulled his keyhole sweater over his head. Julian’s mouth watered as Garak’s teets were exposed, stiffening in the room-temperature air. His twin peaks looked like two copies of the chocolate granny from Spongebob. Then, Garak pushed his jeans down over his thick cheeks, his pants easily falling off him after they got past his gluteal beasts. Now he was in nothing but a g-string. Oddly enough, he didn’t seem to have a bulge. He slid his thong off to reveal his prUt ajan thing this fandom collectively decided he has. Seriously, where did that come from? Who started it, and how did it become so ubiquitous? It’s not from A Stitch In Time, is it? Anyway, Garak revealed his bussy. Julian sat on the bed, slack-jawed in surprise and desire. “If you think that’s impressive,” Garak breathed, loving the attention, “check this out.” Garak flexed for a moment, letting out a strained noise in the process, before his prUt everted with a slide whistle sound. Julian gawked lustfully at Garak's purple rocket. He tore his eyes away from Garak's damp, quivering downstairs to look him in the forehead spoon and say in a very seductive voice, "I think-"

He was cut off by Garak flinging himself throat-first onto Julian’s meat. Julian screamed profanities as Garak started bobbing his head. As Julian reveled in the feeling of Garak’s wet cavern circumnavigating his magnum dong, he noticed Garak was bobbing his head in morse code. He focused on deciphering it.

It read, “W-I-L-L-Y-O-U-M-A-R-R-Y-M-E-?”

He came the instant he understood the gray man’s message, his blue seed seeping into the older man’s welcoming tonsils. Once Julian was done, Gark repositioned himself so that he was lying next to Julian. Their afterglow shone brighter than Captain Sisko's shiny, bald head.

“Did you come?” Julian asked

“Thrice.” Garak replied.

They laid in silence for a moment. Then, Garak asked, “So?”

“What.”

“Will you… marry me?”

“Oh shit I forgot about that haha. Yeah I will. Lol.”

And they lived ever after. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried


End file.
